


Break

by 2pork



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Sena is a dork, a wee drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

"Training?"

Sena nodded, coughed and looked away, not quite trusting himself to speak. His voice had become unnaturally squeaky lately, and while he thought he’d already escaped that part of puberty, it seemed that fate was not very gracious that month.  
  
His companion stared at him impassively for a while. “... Alright.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. Shall we go?”  
  
Sena quickened his step to keep up with Shin, his large eyes darting towards the other sneakily, uneasily. Nervously. Almost obsessively. Touching the gleam of sunlight on dark hair and tracing the hard line of his jaw, stopping just at the collar-- “I-I’m sorry. Did you say something, Shin-san?”  
  
“Are you feeling unwell?”  
  
“No, not particularly. Why?”  
  
“Hm.” Shin turned his attention back to the road before them. His pace relaxed gradually into a stop and he eyed Sena thoughtfully. “We should rest.”  
  
The smaller boy blinked and agreed. At the very least, he was glad that Shin had said _we_ instead of _you_.  
  
And he really did need a break from staring.


End file.
